I'm Not Your Mate
by MasqueradeInTheTARDIS
Summary: Flashback/Present day CaptainCharming FanFic. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. (I do not own OUAT nor do I own the pic I used for the cover image. All rights go to the owners/creators.)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not your mate..." David Nolan/Prince Charming spoke defensively towards Captain Hook as he pulled away from the pirate's grasp. Captain Hook watched as the prince walked off in the opposite direction of their enemies. A smirked slowly appeared on his lips.  
"You once were more then that..." Captain Hook looked down and hand his hand through his hair before following behind the prince.

~**FLASHBACK**~

Captain Hook (**Killian Jones **at the time) was on a crime spree for a long while now. He needed some things before he took off with The Dark One's wife and since he was a pirate, no one had trusted him enough to lend him some items or give him some money or a simple job in the meantime. So he went on and every night for two weeks now he'd been braking into placed he's think would have the most valuable things and he stole them, later to sell them for more then they're worth.

One evening the pirate stumbled upon a castle and of course castles mean wealth. He looked around cautiously as he made his way to a door which was opened. He looked around first to make sure noone was on their way back or about to head out. He'd crept in, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind him. The pirate made his way through the servent's quarters, then into the kitchen where he'd stopped to grab an apple (all this breaking and entering, he'd hadn't really stopped to eat.) then made through the castle as he threw some valuable looking items into a sack he'd kept with him at all time.

A sound rose from behind the pirate causing him to stop, stiffen up a bit. He swallowed and up his hands up in defense as he felt a cold, sharp blade press against the side of his neck. He tilted his head to the right side as he slowly turned, the blade tracing across his neck. Captain Hook soon met eyes with a man, he held a sword tightly in one hand.

"Your name?" The man ordered.  
"Killian Jones..."  
"You're a pirate."  
Captain Hook smirked softly. "Isn't it obvious?"

The man examined him carefully, he drew his sword back and put out his other hand.

"Give me the sack." He demanded.  
"Or what?" The pirate teased. "I don't mean no harm."  
"You're the one that's been stealing, are you?"  
"Nothing gets past you..." Captain Hook raised an eye brow and in one swift moment he hit the man hard with the sack full of hard items, causing him to go down and the pirate to get a head start.

A few moment later Captain Hook was tackled to the ground and taken up to his feet, the sword now threatening to slice his neck open. The man had a tight grip on him.

"And your name might be?" Captain Hook said, trying to buy him sometime.  
"You don't know who I am?" The man tightened his grip as he felt the pirate trying to work his way free.  
"I travel a lot."  
"I'm the prince."

The pirate looked around his surroundings.

"I should've figured that much. I take this is your castle then, ey?"

The man nodded.

"And I don't like it when thieves steal from me." The prince pressed the sword more against the pirate's neck. Captain Hook let out a soft chuckle.

"Hasn't your father ever told you never bring a sword when you're battling a pirate?" And once again, with one swift motion the pirate managed to get free and get the sword in his own hands. The prince was on the ground, pressing his hands against a fresh cut on his leg the pirate had just given him. The pirate tilted the prince's head up a bit using his sword, a wide smirk appeared when a thought popped into his mind.

Captain Hook left shortly after he'd tied the prince up. He looked once more at the prince who was struggling to get free. He gave him a wink then grabbed the sack and ran off...


	2. Chapter 2

~**PRESENT DAY STORYBROOKE~**

As Captain Hook and the prince finally made their way out by the docks the pirate placed a hand onto the prince's shoulder, making them both stop. The prince turned a bit and the pirate looked up, their eyes met and the prince could sense sadness, loneliness int he pirate's eyes.

"Have you still got it?" Captain Hook asked, his eyes trailing down to one of the prince's legs.  
"Of course I do."  
"My apologizes but you did get in my way. I had to take action."

The Prince smirked softly as a memory flooded his mind as well as the pirate.

~**FLASHBACK~**

There's been a search for the pirate ever since that day he'd left the prince tied up and stole from him. Wanted posters were hung up everywhere and guards were out searching day and night. It was now getting difficult for the pirate to go about his business.

One evening, just as the sun was setting, Captain Hook retreated into the woods all the while trying to escape from the prince's guards and the prince. He stumbled over from stumps and roots as he made a quick escape but little did he know the prince was close behind. He'd continue his journey on foot and followed the pirate through the woods.

The sun was had almost set fully and just some light was able to let the pirate move his way through the woods carefully but he soon came to a stop and looked back and make sure it was ok to stop for a bit and somehow find his way back to his ship or at least some place more safer than the woods. He heard a crunching of a branch and (he'd come prepared this time) he pulled out his own sword as he soon come face to face with the prince.

"Hello again, Prince" The pirate bowed teasingly. But the prince held his ground, his sword had also been drawn.  
"Pirate.." He spat hatefully and without warning the prince lunged forward and engaged a sword fight with the pirate.  
"I take it you haven't learned anything, ey!?" The pirate called out over the sounds of their swords clashing. The prince was too focus to reply but soon the fight ended with the prince on the ground and the pirate on top of him, his sword pressed to his throat.

The prince looked frightened but apologetic. The pirate pressed the sword more against the prince's throat, causing the prince to grab at the pirate's arms in defense.

"I won't kill you, mate.." The pirate spoke with a sly tone of voice.

Some time passed as the pirate discreetly made his way through the town (with the prince as his captive) back over to his ship. He got them both aboard and he made sure to attend to the prince first. He'd tied his hands together and gagged him with a cloth then locking the bunks (in which the prince was now being held there as prisoner) before heading up tot he main desk and sailing off.

**~PRESENT DAY STORYBROOKE~**

Captain Hook took a few steps forward towards the prince then their lips both met in a passionate kiss. It was short but sweet and their eyes locked, both filled with lust as they then came closer and continued to share their passionate, and this time, more heated kisses...


	3. Chapter 3

**~FLASHBACK~**

A few hours passed, Captain Hook thought it best to check on his captive. He headed down to the bunk and unlocked it as he then entered. He gave the bound prince a wide smirked as he then crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see you're still here." He teased. The prince just let out a groan as he angrily looked up at the pirate as he was still struggling to get free. The pirate shook his head playfully. "It's no use. A pirate knows his way with ropes."

They now met eyes and the pirate crouched down and slid a hand lightly down the prince's back which caused the prince to try to squirm away.

"You know what I like to do to my captives?"

The prince looked up at him. He regretted the fact that he was a bit curious. Captain Hook's hand griped the prince's hair tight, pulling his head back a bit.

"I punish them... No one messes with a pirate and gets away with it." The pirate's eyes narrowed into a devilish like glare which matched his smirk.

**~PRESENT DAY STORYBROOKE~**

Captain Hook and the prince moved away from anyone's sight and snuck into a shack near by. Sure it wasn't the best place but if anyone got suspicious and might've thought Hook kidnapped the prince they would've checked a lot of places, even Captain Hook's own ship. So best to be safe they went to a place they'd figure no one would look.

The prince had gotten Captain Hook's long coat off and threw it to the side as he then works on his shirt, unbuttoning it to reveal his muscular and hairy chest. The pirate almost wanted to just rip off the prince's cloths with his hook but figured they'd have to return soon to everyone else so it'd be hard to explain why the prince's cloths were town and unwearable. He soon got the prince naked as did the prince with the pirate.

Their bodies met as they continued their passionate make-out session which soon brought both them down onto the ground. The pirate was on top of the prince. He smirked wide and lifted his chin with his hook.

"Just like old times, ey mate?" Captain Hook smirked wide then went to pleasuring the prince. Beginning by kissing done his chest til his lips met his cock and took it into his mouth and started to suck gracefully.

**~FLASHBACK~**

The pirate had the prince on the main deck, his shirt ripped off and his back to the pirate. The prince's hand were tied around a pillar. The pirate eyed the prince with lust in his eyes.

"Ten lashes ought to do it." The pirate held a whip in his hands and soon he started with the prince's punishment. Through out the prince cried out but it was a bit muffled since he was still gagged. Once it was all over, the prince's back was all red and the prince had slid down onto his knees, his head hung as he tried to keep himself calm. The pirate crouched down and pulled his head back by his hair, making eye contact with him he gave him a sweet but devilish smile.

"You did good. Better then the others." Captain Hook eyed the prince's back. He couldn't get over this little feeling he had, something inside of him made him feel bad for the prince. It made him...Like him a bit. The pirate tried to ignore this feeling but then found himself just staring at the prince's ass. He cleared his throat and stood then walked off a bit, leaving the prince where he was.

~**PRESENT DAY STORYBROOKE~**

Captain Hook was still sucking the prince off. He now stroked half of his cock as he sucked the other half. After a few minutes had passed the prince had came just as the pirate was licking at his head. His cum shot out onto the pirate's chin, cheek and got in his mouth a bit. Without warning and in one swift motion the prince took control and now was on top of the pirate. The pirate laid face down on the ground when his hands were forced behind his back.

The pirate struggled a bit to get free but the prince soon found sone rope nearby and tied his hands behind his back.

"You know what I like to do to my captives?" The prince whispered hotly against the pirate's neck. "I punish them..."


	4. Chapter 4

**~FLASHBACK~**

After a couple of hours of sorting things out in his mind, the pirate pushed all those feelings aside and made his way from his cabin back up to the main desk where he spotted the prince who was still tied to the pillar though he was trying to get free. He smirked softly and walked up to him. The prince's head turned to watch the pirate carefully as the pirate circled around him, examining him a bit. The prince's back still red from the punishment he'd been given.

"I have two options for you mate. One: You walk the plank and i'll alert your men to start searching the waters or Two: You stay on my ship a bit and do as I say, no punishments... You'll be treated like royalty if you play your cards right."

All the prince did was curse at him which was muffled by the gag, giving him a strong glare. The pirate raised an eye brow and looked at him questionable as if waiting for an answer. He came closer and the prince moved away a bit, his forehead resting on the pillar as he thought things sight his eyes and let out a sigh and struggled a bit at his bounds, looking back over at the pirate.

"I let you go, you don't try anything. Got it?" Hook took the whip and whipped The prince's back once more cause the prince to let out a painful groan. He nodded pirate then untied the prince but kept the whip in hand. The prince untied the gag and threw it to the ground.

"Once we get back to the main land I will have you arrested..." The prince threatened.  
"If...We get to the mainland."

The prince didn't bother to argue but kept quiet instead. The pirate looked around before throwing some shackles at his feet.

"My captive must wear those... Think of it as being my slave for a day or so." But the prince refused and kicked them away. The pirate threatened with another smack of the whip, causing the prince to fall to his knees. The pirate crouched down again and attached the shackles to the prince's wrists and ankles.

"This is humiliating..." The prince spoke under his breath and was soon stripped of his pants and underwear. The prince stood there, head head as he tried to hide his embarrassment but the pirate saw right through him. The Pirate circled him, a wide smirk on his lips. One hand tightened around the prince's neck, bringing his head up do their eyes met.

"You'll do as I say, got it?" The pirate spoke in a more demanding tone as his grip tightened, causing the prince to gag a bit, his hand tightly gripping the pirate's arm. He nodded quickly. The pirate released him and smacked his ass hard with the whip. Causing the prince to let out another groan.

"I obeyed, didn't I!?" The prince yelled out and the pirate nodded.  
"Oh you did, that one was just for fun... Why don't you get to cleaning me ship. There's a bucket and brush somewhere around here. Get to work.." The pirate ordered him then went up to where he'd stand to steer the ship which was a perfect spot to watch his new slave at work.

**~PRESENT DAY STORYBROOKE~**

Captain Hook was never the one to be held captive so this was all new to him. He was now tied up, gagged and naked on the ground in one of the shack. He glared up at Charming who just watched him with a devilish smirk.

"Not so fun is it?" Charming crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to Hook. He crouched down and pulled his head back by his hair like the pirate would do to him. "We're just getting started." He then slapped him hard across the face and walked around him, planing his next move...


	5. Chapter 5

~ **PRESENT DAY STORYBROOKE/NEVERLAND** ~

It wasn't long before Hook got the punishment he had deserved. Charming actually had been waiting a long time to do this. He took it to his advantage and made Hook pay for what he had done to him...And both had loved it. Now, they were on a journey to Neverland and the sexual tension was high. It was a long trip so shifts were assigned and it just so happens that Charming and Hook had a break. They were now below desk, laying carefully in a hammock, hung on each side for separate sleeping purposes.

The hammocks swayed back and forth in a peaceful motion as the ship sailed to its destination. Moonlight filled the room and soft footsteps could be heard from above. On desk was Snow White, Emma and Regina. They were left to mend the ship while the boys took their turn at relaxing since both had recently took a double shift. The three above would soon be down.

It was quiet and the silence bugged Hook. He looked over at Charming who was laying in his bed, legs crossed a bit and his hands behind his head as he just stared up at the ceiling. Hook had a soft smirk and Charming soon felt the presence of someone watching him, though he wasn't too concerned since it was only him and Hook.

"Yes?" Charming questioned, his eyes now locked with Hook's mysterious glare.  
"Oh nothing, mate.. Just admiring you is all. Carry on." Hook said with a nod and shifted uncomfortably in his hammock.  
"Is something wrong?" Charming asked upon seeing Hook's discomfort.  
"Just a bit sore. I had someone brutally fuck me earlier. He was great indeed but my ass is a bit sore."

With that information, Charming chuckled and slid himself of of his hammock.

"I could help you with that." Was all he said and Hook then slid off his hammock and onto his feet.

~ **FLASHBACK **~

The Prince returned to where Killian had been standing. The shackles on the Prince's ankles and wrists clattered as they swayed from side to side which earned the stare of his captor. Killian smirked wide as his eyes traveled the Princes exposed body. His hand tightened around the pegs on the wheel as he turned it lightly to one side,

"That was quite a show..." Killian commented after a moment of silence. His eyes met his slaves'.  
The Prince just nodded.  
"You see, if I had more hands on desk then I would love to take some time out and play but duty calls, mate... Just pleasure yourself whichever way you see fit."

Another nod and the Prince walked off, shackles clattering in the distance. He had to find someway to get free, though he didn't want to mess with the pirate cause who knows what else he could do to him. Now it's just shackles and chores when it could possibly something more. Something more humiliating.. Something more sexual...


End file.
